


For The Hoard!

by LilBitW15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Horcruxes, Canonical Character Death, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, F/M, Harry is Lord Gryffindor, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Neutral Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Triwizard Tournament Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitW15/pseuds/LilBitW15
Summary: What would YOU add to the hoard?





	For The Hoard!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a take on the Creature!Harry story.  
> Not beta'd, not making money, definitely not JK Rowling (all hail the Queen of Harry Potter!)  
> Enjoy!

**_4th Year, Hogwarts 1994_ **

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched the youngest Triwizard Champion walk out of the tent to face the first challenge. It was silent as everyone held a collective breath…

Before the dragon _roared_ in outrage at the location and circumstances. The young make in the arena jerked back from the large reptile.

“You've gotta be kidding me! It _understands Parseltongue_?!” The next thing the observers knew, the young male was hissing at the enraged dragon, causing the large female to stop roaring and observe the small creature in front of her.

The beast tilted her head to the side before she lunged forward, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt with her razor-sharp teeth and dragging him back towards the nest she was defending.

There were cries of ‘ _Harry!_ ’ and ‘ _Save him!_ ’ from the crowd once they recovered from their collective shock. The teachers stood and shouted at the judges and the dragon tamers, demanding they save the young Champion.

The crowd could only watch as the dragon handlers approached the nest, fearing the worst for the Boy-Who-Lived.

\---

“ _Hush, little hatchling, stop squirming around, I need to make sure you aren’t harmed,_ ” the dragon crooned to Harry, who was trying to escape from the dragon’s curled form.

“ _Um, as much as I appreciate the concern, I need to go back to the other humans now. I don’t want them to attack you.”_ Harry tried to reason with the large reptile after giving up on freedom under his own power.

“ _No, I need to make sure they didn’t harm you, hatchling. The creatures don’t understand how to properly care for a hatchling_ ," was the dragon’s response. Harry’s indignant ‘ _I’m not a hatchling’_ was ignored as the dragon continued cooing at him, adjusting herself around the young man so that Harry could barely twitch out of his location trapped by her large forelegs and upper body. For a few minutes, all Harry could hear was the dragon rumbling before he heard some voices start shouting from close by. Harry jumped in shock when the dragon shuddered and pulled her head back to roar at the outside world.

Harry’s struggles began again as he realized some people, most likely the dragon tamers, were trying to get the dragon to release him. His movements caused the mother dragon to look back down at him. When he saw the dragon paying attention, Harry tried reasoning with her again.

“ _I_ _f you release me, they will leave you alone. All I need to do is take the false egg from your nest. Please, I don’t want to endanger the other eggs and my continued presence is doing so_ ,” Harry hissed at the dragon, desperate to get the large reptile to understand.

The Hungarian Horntail stared at the small hatchling before releasing a breath of hot air, blowing Harry’s hair back. “ _I_ _f I let you leave, you must come and visit me, hatchling. If you do not, I will find you and take you back to my nest until you grow your own wings and talons._ ” With another huff, the dragon uncurled herself from the small being and bared her teeth at the dragon tamers standing too close to her nest and hatchling.

“Alright there, Harry?” The young student glanced up at the question and saw a man with Weasley red hair and guessed this was Ron’s older brother Charlie. Before Harry could respond, the dangerous reptile behind him nudged his back, causing him to turn around. Clenched in the mother dragon’s teeth was the golden egg that was the entire reason for the challenge.

Harry reached up with both hands to catch the egg when the Hungarian Horntail opened its mouth, surprised by how light the object was. “ _Thank you, my lady._ ”

The dragon carefully nuzzled the young hatchling before leaving him with one last piece of advice, “ _Keep it safe to begin building your own hoard, hatchling. After all, you can’t attract a mate with a small hoard._ ” The dragon released a trilling noise like a laugh at the dumbfounded look Harry gained after she finished speaking.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled away from the mother dragon after letting the dragon tamers know the Horntail was only interested in keeping her eggs warm and not to hit her with any spells anymore, apparently spells give her a rash. Charlie chuckled with a small shake of his head at the hilarity of the situation before helping the others lead the dragon back to her cage for transport.

Harry didn’t pay attention to his scores from the judges, too busy inspecting the golden egg as the dragon’s last words circled through his mind. His head jerked up when he heard an explosion of noise from the audience clapping. After glancing at his total and seeing it was the second highest overall, he shrugged and walked out of the arena, continuing to think about the interaction.

\---

**_End of the Tournament, Hogwarts 1995_ **

Several men worked on packing up the many loose objects that had to do with the various challenges the Champions faced this year.

One man stopped loading his box and called out to his supervisor.

“Hey, Boss, I think we got a problem!”

“What is it?” The supervisor moved swiftly towards the man and peered into the box sitting at their feet.

“Well,” began the man while scratching the back of his head, “We should have 4 golden eggs, since, ya know, there were _4_ Champions. But I could only find 3 of ‘em, and I tried summoning the last one but nothing came out from anywhere.”

“It might've been the family of the boy who died,” the supervisor sighed before shaking his head. “Don't worry about it, just finish loading everything so we can leave and try to forget this travesty even happened.”

With a shrug, the worker turned and did as he was told, the missing egg no longer a concern to him.

\---

**_5th Year, Grimmauld Place 1995_ **

Harry and Ron walked into the next room they had to clean, Mrs. Weasley’s voice still ringing in their ears. The boys separated and began working on opposite sides of the gloomy room, hoping to finish quickly. As Harry worked on the fireplace, he noticed something shiny on the mantle. Quickly glancing towards Ron and seeing he was distracted by a mysterious stain, Harry reached up and grabbed the golden necklace and examined it.

Although there were splashes of color from the emeralds, the abundance of gold was the focus of Harry’s attention. He shoved the necklace into his pocket when he heard footsteps approaching the room.

“There you two are! We-” began Fred.

“Were told to send you two-” continued George.

“To a different room not filled with dark objects,” the twins finished together before using their new liberty to apparate away with large grins.

Harry wondered where the twins went for all of two seconds before hearing high-pitched screams coming from the kitchen followed by a loud _bang_ of something being thrown at the wall. Even being two floors away, the two boys could tell the twins surprised their mother and she didn’t react well.

Glancing at each other, the two boys shrugged before picking up their cleaning supplies and heading downstairs to see where the next room to be cleaned was.

\---

**_5th Year, Hogwarts 1995_ **

Harry decided to practice in the Room of Requirement on a different day to the rest of the DA, after all, it wouldn't do for the teacher to be unprepared, now would it? As Harry began to pace in front of the wall on the seventh floor, his hand slipped up and messed with the necklace he found at his godfather’s home.

His hand slowly traced the graceful _S_ in the center of the medallion. After a little research, (yes, Harry can read, no need to be surprised Hermione!), he figured the necklace had belonged to the Slytherin family due to the snake-like shape of the _S_.

Harry's thoughts were slightly distracted by his desire to hide his small golden treasures safely, and so the young Gryffindor didn't notice the Room he walked into was more of a library than a dueling room. When Harry finally lifted his head and looked around, he found that the many books spread throughout the rather cozy sitting room created for him focused on hidden wards and spells for going undetected.

With a large grin, he began pulling books down and started to investigate.

\---

**_6th Year, Hogwarts 1995_ **

When Harry went into the Room of Requirement looking for a quiet place to study without Hermione and the younger Weasleys bothering him, he noticed there were a lot of shiny objects piled together near the entrance. Curious, he wandered closer and noticed all the objects were either some type of archaic jewelry or bent and damaged tableware.

With a shrug, Harry began sorting all the gold and silver trinkets into salvageable and unsalvageable items. The salvageable pile was certainly larger than the other, but Harry wasn’t sure how to collect everything and store them. As he thought of the issue, a small satchel flew from the depths of the Room towards him. Upon investigating inside, Harry saw it had expansion and featherlight charms cast on the bag and, with a grin, began placing all the salvageable items inside.

After about twenty minutes, all the trinkets were in the bag and Harry latched it close before standing and heading to the exit of the Room of Requirement. Reaching the door, he placed a hand on the wall and whispered, “Thank you,” receiving a warm feeling from the castle. With a smile, Harry left through the opening and headed back to his common room, glad that he had discovered the castle possessed some sentience the year before when he continued using the Room of Requirement for a place to escape from Umbridge and to study and practice for his classes.

At least it had been quiet the last few years despite Voldemort returning at the end of the Tournament. In fact, it had been too quiet…

\---

**_Ministry of Magic 1999_ **

The large room was full of people milling around in purple robes, waiting for the year’s first meeting of the Wizengamot. Harry, despite having only learned of his Lordships last year, felt prepared for the first meeting and couldn’t wait to start.

Harry approached the Gryffindor Lord chair, sitting down and reclining slightly, thanks to the many cushioning charms woven into the ostentatious chair. He directed a beaming smile towards Luna Lovegood sat down next to him in the Ravenclaw chair.

The two had developed a strange friendship during Harry’s fifth year. Every time the young blonde saw the Gryffindor, she would give him a shiny rock she had found near the lake with a smile. It became a running joke that she was proposing to him in her own special way, but the two in question knew there was another reason for it.

And the tradition continued when Luna held out her closed fist and Harry cupped his hands under hers with another big grin. When she opened her hand, instead of the usual shiny rock, an interesting ring fell into his hands.

“And what is this, Little Moon?” Harry examined the ring closely but could not find any significant marks or indications what the ring was for.

Luna only gifted him with a smile and a “You’ll see, Harry.”

With another curious glance towards the blonde, Harry turned back towards the floor, listening as Chief Warlock Lord Greengrass called the meeting to order.

That had been another surprise. Dumbledore had died during Harry’s seventh year from a cursed object he had handled the year before. It came as a shock to the entire wizarding world, but it was nowhere near the shock of what was revealed with his death.

Dumbledore had committed so many crimes that he would have had to relive his long life of 116 years several times to serve his full sentence. According to the extensive journals the old man kept, he committed line theft from many of the muggle-born students over his long tenure at Hogwarts by not revealing that research had shown muggle-borns came from extinct family lines. He even had many of them sign over their heritage and Gringotts’ vaults. Dumbledore was also guilty of placing binds on people who should have gotten creature inheritances; this crime was his worst because he chose to do so to a young Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin, leading to the madness that created Voldemort.

Not even the ‘most Light family’, the Weasleys were spared from the manipulations. All the children had their various creature sides sealed as well as spells and potions geared to make the young men and woman obey all orders of Molly Weasley nee Prewett, including the ambition to be part of the Ministry after graduation. Thankfully, all but Percy were able to resist the spells and potions for the most part, going far away from home to escape the controlling woman.

It even turned out that Arthur wasn't spared from potions! Apparently, Molly approached Dumbledore while she was still in school to ask for his help in capturing the Weasley Heir as her husband. Arthur had been so shocked by the revelations, but he finally understood why he didn't remember falling in love with Molly.

Last Harry had heard, Arthur was starting to return to dating others and he had a date with Xenophilius Lovegood later that month.

With Dumbledore’s death, all the enchantments on various people around Wizarding UK fell, leading to mass confusion and terror when people began sprouting tails, wings, horns, and various other animal parts that identify their creature inheritances. Harry was not spared either, sprouting wings and fangs and a slender tail during the night at school. Apparently, his Parseltongue skill was not from Voldemort, it was from his draconic inheritance from his mother’s side. And he even discovered he had a destined mate! He still didn’t know who that was but at least now Harry understood why the Hungarian Horntail kept calling him hatchling.

\---

Finally leaving the Wizengamot meeting after about three hours spent revising the restrictive creature laws from Dumbledore’s reign, Harry walked to the Atrium's floo area, looking forward to his lunch meeting with Severus Snape.

After everything came to light about Dumbledore, Severus called Harry into his office and explained to the young man that he had to play the evil dungeon git on the orders of Dumbledore. In fact, Severus had originally been asked by Harry’s parents to take custody of Harry if anything happened to them and Sirius.

Of course, Dumbledore couldn't stand the idea of his spy raising his weapon to think for himself, so Dumbledore trapped Severus in a contract that stated that as long as Dumbledore was alive, Severus had to work at Hogwarts with a clause that stated he had to treat all Houses except Slytherin harshly.

Finally getting released from the contract also released the potions master from a glamour that created the ‘dungeon bat’ image that had been the source of nightmares for the students of Hogwarts for over 16 years.

Severus’ new look had caused more than a few double-takes each year. Many upper years of both genders have professed their love for the older man every year, causing the man to try to find a safe place to hide at the end of the year. When Harry applied to teach as the Warding professor after attaining his Mastery in Italy, Severus found a safe haven in the younger man’s office, leading to many discussions about various topics.

“Imagine that, a Potter on time,” came a familiar drawl from the outside of a small Muggle cafe table. Harry focused back on the present with a grin directed at the older male.

“Ah, you wound me, Severus. I do try when I could gain something from an acquaintance,” Harry responded. Severus chuckled with a small smirk directed at Harry.

“And what could you possibly gain from me? A Slytherin never agrees to anything without knowing the full extent of the situation.”

Harry sat down across from the man, glad to see his usual order already waiting for him. The two men conversed about the recent events and even the most recent graduates’ chances of getting decent jobs in several of the new departments created in the Ministry of Magic. Without Dumbledore creating tensions between purebloods and muggle-borns, more expansive departments had developed and opened more job opportunities.

“As much as I appreciate the fresh air and titillating conversation, what was your goal for seeing me today?” Severus arched a brow at Harry. The younger man squirmed a little in his seat before he gathered his Gryffindor courage and blurted out a question.

“Do you want to go out tonight and get dinner together?”

The other eyebrow on Severus’ face joined the other as he stared at his former student in slight surprise. “Is spending time with me truly that enjoyable, Mr. Potter?”

Harry gave a small chuckle before responding, “Of course it is, Severus. I always enjoy our conversations, but I was hoping this meal out would mean something more than that.”

Severus began to frown, a concerning idea forming in his mind. “Oh? And what, precisely is this ‘something more’ you wish for, Harry?”

“Ah, well, I was hopingforadatewithyouSeverus,” Harry mumbled with his eyes trained onto the table, unable to look the older man in the eye. Unfortunately, that meant he missed the genuine though small smile that Severus gave after taking a few seconds to parse out what Harry had said.

“I would enjoy dinner tonight, as long as you do not pick the location. I have heard the horror story of your failed date with Ms. Chang before and would dearly appreciate not having a repeat,” came Severus’ answer, causing Harry to jerk his head back up in shock. He didn’t think Severus would actually accept, at best he expected some curses thrown his way before the older man stormed out of the cafe and Harry’s life for good.

“O-okay, wherever you want to go, sure, that works, I don’t mind letting you pick,” Harry rambled as his brain tried to process the fact he would actually be going on a date with Severus.

“Indeed. I will take my leave now and send you the time and place of the date tonight. Enjoy your day, Harry,” Severus replied before swiftly standing and gliding out of the patio area of the cafe.

Harry watched him leave, still not sure what had just happened was even real.

\---

**_Grimmauld Place, 2002_ **

The floo chimed as first Harry then Severus arrived from the last meeting of the year for Hogwarts, both exhausted from grading exams and making sure all the dunderheaded students managed to get on the train.

“ _Phew_ , at least that is over with!” Harry sat down on the comfy couch located near the floo and dropped his satchel before stretching out over the entirety of the couch. Severus just shook his head, well used to the way Harry began his unwinding process to go from teacher to human.

The two men had been officially dating for 2 years, nearly three, and both couldn’t be any happier. After the first date, which went surprisingly well, the two men met for a dinner date every other week at least to spend time as a couple and not as two teachers complaining about their students.

Severus ignored the small satchel Harry had dropped, still curious about what it contained and why Harry carried it everywhere but never really opened it, but after asking about it several times over the course of their friendship and relationship and receiving no clear answer, he would prefer to wait until Harry finally told him the secret of the satchel.

“Move over, brat, I would like to sit as well,” Severus snarked as he poked Harry’s extended legs none too gently several times, causing the younger man to groan but pull his legs up to make room for Severus.

“Mmm, Sev, I wanna show you something, but I don’t wanna freak you out,” Harry mumbled sometime later after both men had sat in comfortable silence for about an hour.

Severus glanced up from the Potions’ Journal he had been reading with an arched eyebrow. Harry blushed slightly when he saw he had Severus’ undivided attention. Without another word, Harry stood up and held out his hand to the older male, helping him from the couch.

As they started to walk away from the couch, Harry grabbed his satchel from the floor and guided Severus up two flights of stairs, heading towards one of the unused rooms.

Both men halted outside of the door and Harry placed a hand on the dark wood, saying a few words in Parseltongue. The door’s lock clicked open and Harry pushed the door fully open, gesturing for Severus to precede him into the room.

Severus only gave the younger male a questioning glance before he carefully walked into the room, only to stop in shock at the sight before him.

“What in Merlin’s name…,” Severus openly gaped at the large room filled with several piles of assorted shiny objects of varying value and metals. There were several plates, necklaces, loose jewels, and more scattered around the room. When he received no response, Severus turned around to direct a stern look at his younger lover.

“Well, you know how I had a draconic inheritance? My instincts focused on building a hoard for when I found my mate, to show that I can provide for them,” Harry shuffled slightly, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.

“Harry, love, look at me.” Waiting for the Gryffindor to lift his eyes and make contact, Severus continued softly, “Why did you bring me here, Harry?”

Harry’s face erupted in a blush as he maintained eye contact. “Ah, that, that’s because, well, because my Draconic side decided that... you’re my mate, Severus.”

Harry watched fascinated as a small blush graced Severus’ face. The older male turned back around abruptly and stalked to the nearest pile, examining the objects closely without touching them.

Harry gave a small smile as he opened the satchel and began adding the new objects Hogwarts had provided him with this year. He felt that his most important treasure had finally been added to the collection. With a smirk now crossing his face, Harry pulled out his favorite find, gold and platinum bonding bracelets he had found a year ago at a jewelery store in Italy when he had gone to visit his old teacher.

He couldn’t wait for Severus to turn back around and find his second most important treasures being offered to his first most important.

After all, everything was for the hoard.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is no mention of Horcruxes in this universe. I didn't see a way I could work them into my story, so I will leave it up to your imaginations. I might return to this one day and work on tying up a few loose ends, maybe even expand on a few of the events mentioned. Right now, I am going to get some needed sleep!


End file.
